2). 5. Generation of tagged cDNA expression constructs for testing antibody specificity (all Projects). 6. Provision of viral gene targeting constructs (Proiects 1. 2, and 4). II. Tissue culture services 1. Culture and transfection of cell lines to test immunoreagent specificity (all Projects). 2. Regional tissue harvesting for molecular and biochemical analysis (Proiects 1. 2. and 4). 3. Isolation of brain microvessels (Proiect 4). III. Biochemical services 1. Analysis of reactive oxygen species (ROS) production in animal tissue (Proiects 1. 3. and 4). 2. Determination of NADPH Oxidase activity in animal tissue (